


Continue to Love

by Diary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Disabled Character, Conversations, Gen, Gen Fic, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, POV Jaime Lannister, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne talk about his relationship with Cersei. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continue to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Shielding his eyes from the sun, he asked, “What do you think of Cersei and I?”

Jumping, she gave him a startled look.

“I know you’ve compared us to the Targaryens in the past, and your main objection to me is what I did to the Stark boy and my cousin. But what do you think truly of my being with her?”

For a long moment, she was silent, and then, she shrugged. “My comparison to the Targaryens holds. There have been good and bad ones in the past, and there have been good and bad people produced by them. While I don’t condone incest, there are people who can partake in it and still be honourable. Just as I don’t condone adultery, I recognise there can be circumstances in play.”

“What do you think of Cersei, then,” he tried.

“The rumours of her speak of someone I’ve never personally seen. She was polite enough to me in King’s Landing, though, I did sense some disdain on her part.”

He sighed. “I wish you’d give me your true opinion.”

“I have. Jaime, what more do you want? I don’t know her, and I haven’t truly seen you and her together. If she makes you happy, I want that for you. If she doesn’t, I’m sorry, but I don’t see what I can possibly do to help.”

“Why wouldn’t she?”

A look of discomfort briefly passed her face. “What is this about, Jaime?”

“No, answer me,” he insisted. “What makes you say that?”

She shook her head, and for a moment, he was afraid she truly would refuse to answer.

“I don’t know her, and I haven’t seen the two of you together,” she repeated. “When you speak of her- you never look happy. I don’t know if it’s because you miss her and can’t be with her openly or something else.”

Before he could respond, she added, “Furthermore, I don’t care. The gods can judge you and her for all you’ve done. As for me- you and I been through much together, and we still have the promise to Lady Stark binding us. I do wish you happiness, but it’s not my duty to try to ensure it.”

“No,” he agreed, “it’s not.”

Let it be, he told himself.

Instead, he found himself blurting out, “What if- what if I’m not happy? Myrcella and Tommen still live. I made vows to her in the past.”

She looked at him with an expression he couldn’t decipher.

“Will you listen to me? Truly,” she asked.

“Yes.”

“There are evil men who do vile things to their wives. Some do such things to their children, as well. Marriage vows might be sacred, but I’ll never judge a woman who leaves her husband when he’s hurting her or her children or both. Surely, the gods can’t place words she said over actions he inflicted, and if they do, they’re wrong, and I’ll hold such an opinion even in whatever hell I’m sent to.”

“If you simply lust after a younger, more beautiful woman, or if you want to shed the taint of incest from your name but don’t care if it remains on hers, or something along those lines, I won’t think highly of you for abandoning her, but it won’t stop the duty we have towards one another. If however, she truly makes you unhappy- it might be best for all of you, her and the children included, that you cease your romance with her.”

He considered the words.

“What about you, my lady? Will you ever marry?”

“Unlikely,” she answered. “I’ve always known that most marriages are about family alliances, wealth, or two people who were overwhelmed with passion having a baby soon. Yet, some part of me has always thought that it truly should be about two people in love making vows to one another. No one will ever fall in love with me.”

“The beauty of your eyes might trick them into believing they are,” he suggested. “What of you, though? Ever been in love?”

He suddenly remembered Renly.

“I’ve loved, and I’ll continue to love.”

Nodding, he leaned back against a rock and listened to her polishing Oathkeeper.

_So will I._


End file.
